I miss you, love
by Helloilikeyou
Summary: I miss how it used to be. I miss her love. I don't know what happened,but it happened quickly. I guess that's what happens when two people gives up at the same time.


I miss how it used to be_. _I miss her love. I just miss her. I don't know what happened,but it happened quickly. I guess that's what happens when two people gives up at the same time.

_3 months ago..._

"That didn't happen, I don't even know that girl." I defended myself. I'm so tired of fighting with her. She goes straight to the conclusion and she doesn't even ask me about it first.

"Demetria, I am not dumb, that girl was basically having sex with you!" My girlfriend of 3 years fought back. Oh my god, she was not grinding on me!

"No she wasn't!"I yelled. This is the first time I yelled at her and she was surprised that I did. I'm guessing she was speachless cause all she did was stare at me.

"You have to stop assuming things because you're usually wrong and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of always being wrong! I'm sick of this damn relationship, cause it's pretty much shit to me now!" I released all my anger out on her, but I didn't mean any of it and I was too shocked to correct myself. Her eyes started getting wattery and I was about to reach out to her and apologize, but she slapped my hand away.

"If that's what you think about our relationship, then it's over." With that, she left. I couldn't run after her because my energy was drained. I couldn't tell her to come back so I could fix everything because the only thing that came out of my mouth was my loud sobs. I'm a stupid coward who just let the love of my life walk out on me because of my fucking no good mouth.

_present..._

Here I am, sitting down in the room where you last left me, where our last fight accured, where our relationship ended. I havn't done anything to improved the place. I barely cleaned up. Every piece of item in the house reminded me of you and I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm barely home and all I do is drown myself in my work or go to the bar and drink away my problems. It's unhealthy, but it's better than nothing.

"Dems, let's go." Hanna called out. We were on our way to a new bar and I heard they had an open mic night today. I'm planning to sing my heart out today. When I got there I saw her, Selena Gomez. What a fucking cliche thing to happen. She looked the same, a little bit tired looking, but still beautiful. After staring at her for a while, I went for some drinks. By some I meant taking as much shots as I could without puking.

"Hey Dems, it's time for you to sing." Hanna reminded me. I forgot about it, but oh well. I guess I still have to sing.

While walking up to the stage, I felt like I was on a boat. I was so dizzy. I took a seat a stool and took a guitar from the side of the small stage.

"Hey, I'm Demi and I have been writting a song for awhile. I hope you guys like it." While I was talking, I was staring straight at Selena's eyes. I mouthed out I'm sorry and started playing the guitar.

_I've run out of complicated theories_

_So now I'm taking back my words_

_And I'm preparing for the breakdown_

_Your t-shirt's lost its smell of you_

_And the bathroom's still a mess_

_Remind me why we decided this was for the best_

I was having a flashback on the day we fought and I was scared the I would start crying.

_Because I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you_

_Love.._

_I know the distance is a factor_

_But I stretch as often as I can_

_My goal's to reach your hands any day now_

_Please don't blame me for trying_

_To fix this one last time_

_I have a hard time as it is_

_Because I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_Don't act like you don't know me_

_It's still me I never changed_

_I'll be here when you come back_

_And I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love..._

I didn't notice that I was crying, but when I opened my eyes everybody was clapping for me. I was glad they liked the songs, but I was really curious about Selena's reation. I was her tearing nup next to a girl on the same spot I last saw her. She was holding her hands. She had another love now.

I walked down the stage and straight to Hanna Beth. thank God she already ordered me more drinks because I really needed it. I chugged down 5 shots in a minute. I felt a tap on my left shoulder and saw Selena. I turned around and faced her. Hanna knew I needed to be alone with her so she left to dance with a boy.

"Hey..." Selena whispered.

"HI, um did you like the song?" I tried starting a conversation and it kind of worked, I guess.

"Yeah, the song was great. Demi, I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I guess you have someone else now right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?" I guess this is better than nothing. This was my fault anyways. I ruined the relationship and this was probably the best I could get from her not. It's better to recieve friendship love than no love at all right?

"Yeah, that would be great."


End file.
